Harry Potter and the Mad-Man Reborn
by Nightwing98
Summary: Sirius is dead and Harry Potter is near the tipping point of being consumed entirely by his darkness. But when a voice begins to talk to him, his life is forever changed as he discovers a strange fob watch. Now all of time and space must be afraid as Harry Potter is gone and in his place: The Master Reborn! *Master!Harry* *Par of the Mad-Men Universe*


**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with a slight twist on an existing story. While I do love a Doctor!Harry fanfic, the only thing I enjoy reading more is a Master!Harry story. With the inclusion of this new incarnation I'm doing something I've never tried before: I'm building a semi-shared universe, in which both famous and infamous Time Lords will return, both as our favourite teen wizard. All I've got to say is, on with the show!**

 _Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter or Doctor Who._

Key

"Wibbly wobbly timey whimey" – Regular Speech  
' _I could go a Jammy Dodger_ ' – Regular Thought  
" **Avada Kedavra** " - Spell  
" _ **We will destroy you**_ " – Alien Speech

 _ **Harry Potter and the Mad-Man Reborn**_

 _Chapter 1: A New Incarnation_

The silence building in the room was deafening, as the last of its inhabitants sat upon their bed, a dark aura practically visible over the figure's form.

Harry James Potter sat on the four-poster that had been his bed for the last five years, face muddled in a combination of fury and regret. Fury over the headmaster's decision to withhold such vital, life-changing information. Information that he had deserved to hear several years ago, back as a scared, innocent first-year. Regret at risking his friends lives with such a reckless attempt at a rescue mission, resulting in the death of the closest person he had had to an actual father.

However, the most startling feature upon the young teen's face wasn't the emotions the clouded his handsome features, but the sheer apathy the filled his dull, emerald gaze. Said gaze was currently burning a hole in the polished wooden floor, as the fifteen-year old young man sat perfectly still in his brooding.

' _How_ , _how could I be so naive_? _Of course Sirius wouldn't leave the safety of Grimmuald Place_ , _but why did I still believe he was down there_?'

As he continued to stare apathetically at the ground, he failed to notice the dim golden glow emanating from the left pocket of his robes.

' _I let everyone down_ , _all because I never practiced closing my mind_. _Sure_ , _Snape was a bastard but even after he threw me out I should have continued practicing_.'

Leaning back on his bed, he laid his hand on top of his robes, on top of the left pocket. And it was at that moment, that his life changed...forever!

" _Pitiful child_ , _how could I ever be held by someone so...weak_."

With a sharp ' **click** ', Harry's head snapped up from his brooding, staring around the darkened room warily.

"Who's there?" he asked, hand, drifting to the wand located on his nightstand. A chuckle of amusement was his only response, irritating the angry teenager.

" _He he he_ , _atta boy_. _Immediately on the defensive_ , _who knows who could be talking to you._ "

At the return of the voice, Harry leapt to his feet with his wand held aloft.

"Who the hell are you!" He demanded, the tip of his wand beginning to spark angrily as he scanned the room intently.

It was at this point that Harry felt something warm start to burn in his robe pocket. As though in a trance, the Potter heir slowly let his hand drift down to his pocket, closing his hand over a small, circular metal object. Pulling his hand out, he glanced down to see a silver pocket watch in the palm of his hand.

A small, faint drum beat slowly began to play in his head, his very mind itself. Slowly, but surely, the beta began to grow louder in volume, louder and louder, until he was forced to grip his head in sheer agony.

"Please...stop it." He gasped through gritted teeth, the grip on his head tightening with each banging beat of the drums. Over and over again, in the same damn four beat rhythm.

" _These drums followed me my entire life boy_ , _this is but a taste of what I went through_. _However_ , _there is a way for it to end_."

"What, dammit what will end this!" Harry spat, slowly returning to his feet, his balance slightly affected. The voice merely laughed once more.

" _Open the watch_ , _and allow me grace the universe with my presence on again_."

From the corner of his eye, Harry notice that the pocket watch, which had fallen onto the bed as the drums had grown, was shining with a blindingly gold light. Wincing, he reached down and lifted the now burning watch from the mattress.

"And what will happen then? What happens to me once the watch is open?" He asked, his hand beginning to shake as the heat emanating from the watch scalded the soft flesh of his palm.

" _I will return and you will become one with me once again_."

A lump began to form in the raven-haired male's throat, as he began to realise just what would happen if the watch was opened.

"So I...I won't exist anymore? I'll no longer be Harry Potter?"

A harsh, barking laughter filled his mind, as the watch's glow shone brighter in response to his query.

" _You never were boy_ , _merely a fabrication of my mind_. _You will become who you truly were meant to be_!"

Tears began to stream down the boy's face, both from the pain of the watch and the drumming, but also with the sickening reality of being written out of existence. Gulping down a lungful of air, he moved his finger over the latch of the watch.

"Tell me this," he gasped, the tears flowing at a quicker rate as his chest heaved with shaking breaths. "If I've to die, to become you once again, answer me this: who am I to become, who are you?"

With one last shuddering, gasping breath of air, Harry flicked open the latch, releasing a mass of burning orange-gold energy from within. As the energy covered his body, Harry flung back his head, his eyes and mouth burning with said energy.

" _I...am...The...Master_!"

 **MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR**

Out on the emerald lawns of Hogwarts castle, a girl wrapped in the green and black robes of Slytherin house could be seen lying lazily in the shade of a tall elm tree. Her gaze was locked intently upon the smooth, glass-like surface of the black lake.

To the inhabitants of Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass was the 'Ice Queen' of Slytherin. With her straight, golden locks, dazzlingly blue eyes and shapely figure, she one of the most sought after girl in the school. Due to this, the Slytherin fifth year created the ice persona that created the moniker that she now bares without complaint, as many steered clear in fear of her sharp-tongue.

The exception being that of the Gryffindor Golden Boy: Harry Potter.

At the thought of the raven-haired wizard, a rare smile graced her pink lips. Unbeknownst to the rest of the school, the two teenagers had developed a small friendship over the last five years of their time at Hogwarts. Her smiling widening slightly, she cast her gaze up to the blue summer sky above, and allowed her mind to wander back to her first _real_ encounter with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

 _*Flashback: Four Years Previously*_

 _Eleven-year old Daphne Greengrass strode down the empty Transfiguration corridor, her icy-stare fixed firmly upon her features. Unknown to her, three shadows stalked behind her from several feet._

" _Oi, Greengrass!"_

 _With a sigh, she turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy swaggering towards her, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind their 'leader'._

" _What do you want Malfoy?" She asked coldly, her icy-blue eyes boring holes into the Malfoy heir's grey orbs. Malfoy himself stopped just a foot away from the young blood, sneer affixed to his thin lips._

" _Careful there Greengrass," He taunted, a leering grin replacing his sneer, as his 'friends' cracked their knuckles menacingly behind him. "Unless you know what's good for you, it would be dangerous for you to be so...bold...given your current station."_

" _And what will you do, Malfoy?" She asked coolly, not once allowing her icy-persona to fall. "Run back to Daddy, because the 'mean girl won't listen to you'?"_

 _Snarling, Malfoy spat near Daphne's feet, before gesturing to his 'lackeys'._

" _So be it. Crabbe, Goyle, get her!"_

 _With a growl, the two large boys charged forward but next second, a volt of light-blue energy splashed against Crabbe's massive chest. With a cry, the large boy fell to the ground. Goyle stopped his charge to stare at his unconscious friend, only to fall to the same spell._

" _Who dares-" Began Malfoy before his head jerked back with a sickening_ _ **Crack**_ _, he sank to the ground unconscious. Spinning round, Daphne caught sight of a small raven-haired boy with emerald green eyes._

" _Are you okay?" Asked the boy in scarlet robes, to the complete shock of the young girl._

" _Why did you do that?" She asked, her icy-mask slipping briefly. The boy stared at her, confused._

" _What do you mean why? If I hadn't helped, who knows what would have happened."_

" _But why did you help me? You're a Gryffindor!"_

 _The boy gave her a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly._

" _Regardless, you were in need of help. I would have done it if you were a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. I was nearly a Slytherin myself, so I'm kinda helping out a fellow classmate."_

 _Daphne stared at the raven-hair boy in sheer confusion._

" _You are a strange wizard Harry Potter."_

" _And you seem like a nice witch Miss..." Daphne smiled at the Potter heir, shaking her head slightly before holding out her hand._

" _Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass." Grinning, Harry reached out and gripped her small hand with his own, slightly larger one._

" _Nice to meet you Miss Greengrass, I hope that maybe we can become friends." Daphne flushed slightly as she smiled shyly at the emerald-eyed wizard._

" _I'd like that, Mr Potter."_

 _*End Flashback*_

As she drifted out of her memories, she noticed a flash of golden light out of the corner of her eye. Glancing in the direction of source of the offending light, she was horrified to discover that the light was blazing from the window of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. She didn't know how she knew, but she immediately realised just who could create such a disturbance that could stretch all the way down to her location.

"Oh Merlin, HARRY!" She screamed, leaping to her feet and sprinting towards the castle as fast as her legs could carry her. All the while praying to every deity that would hear her.

"Please, dear Merlin, let him be safe."

 **MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR** **MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR MMR**

As the blaze of energy began to die down, the raven-haired male's arms dropped to his side as he fought to remain upright. Shaking his head, he glanced around his surroundings, annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Well, it seems these damnable glasses are required anymore." He muttered, reaching up and tugging the battered, round glasses from their perch. Tossing them onto the bed next to him, the _teen_ continued to survey his surroundings, before freezing in place.

"They've stopped..." _Harry_ whispered, raising both hands to his head, taking a moment to relish the silence which now occupied his mind. Sure, he had used past memories of the drumming to help convince the boy, but he had no idea that they had actually stopped.

"I'm...free." He murmured, a smiled slowly beginning to blossom across his lips before a laugh rippled out of his mouth.

"I'M FREE!"

His laughter turned maniacal as he danced around the room, spinning his body wildly around the room, before quickly making his way towards the bathroom. Reaching the mirror, he stared hungrily at his newest incarnation.

The once wild and messy black hair had calm slightly, now resembling a spiky crown of darkness. The gold that surrounded the iris of each of his previous incarnations was prominent around the startling emerald gaze. His feature became more aristocratic, his cheekbones more defined and sculpted while his lips thinned slightly. His skin had became slightly tanner, while his body had filled out more, his muscle mass similar in build to that of a swimmer. He was taller too, now standing at 5'7''.

"Well, apart from the young age, I turned out not bad. Hey, new voice, that's always fun to get used to."

Leaving the bathroom, _Harry_ strode towards the door leading to the common room, when a sudden thought froze him dead in his stride.

"Bugger, how the hell am I to get back home. This is clearly an alternate world; my gut is crawling in disgust of the time streams of this universe. It's so...wrong."

Frowning, he processed the memories he received from his human form, quickly assessing what he knew was right and what was altered.

"Right, so for nineteen-ninety-five everything seems to match up, but this world seems to have a higher nitrogen concentration in the atmosphere, which in turn caused a subtle mutation in the body's genetic coding. In some cases, this caused the birth of numerous 'magical' creatures along with birthing the 'magical' populace."

Lost in his thoughts, he unknowingly continued his current path down to the common room, only realising his mistake when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Harry! We were so worried, you wouldn't come out of your room and you wouldn't respond to any of-where are your glasses?"

With a small sneer on his lips, he turned his head to stare at the owner of the hand: a bushy, brunette-haired girl of similar age to his human form. The friend of said human form, he believed.

"Not now you silly girl, can't you see I'm busy with a serious matter!" He snapped, releasing himself from her grip as he made his way to the portrait hole. If he had glanced back, he would have noticed the shocked and hurt expression present in the girls brown eyes.

As the portrait hole slammed shut behind him, the raven-haired _teen_ continued to be immersed deeply in his thoughts, skilfully dodging oncoming students without once glancing in their direction.

"Perhaps, if I can construct some form of antenna or psychokinetic-wave manipulator, I could send a telepathic message to my universe." He murmured, completely blanking out the strange looks he was receiving as he made his way through the castle's twisting corridors. Soon, he began to descend down the main staircases that lead to the lower floors, a small smirk soon wormed its way onto his lips. "After all, there's only one person who could ever receive that message, and he would try and rescue me the moment he received the call. Sentimental fool h-"

 **WHAM**

Somehow, he had managed to collide hard with a fast moving, soft 'missile', sending him crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I was just-Harry?"

Groaning slightly, the downed male glared up at an, admittedly, attractive blonde-haired teenage girl in green robes. A snarl twisted his lips as he knocked away the girl's outstretched hand.

"Idiotic woman!" He snarled, climbing to his feet as he glared at the now-shocked girl. "Is it so difficult that you lack the perception required to pay attention to your own surroundings!"

The blonde girl merely stared at him, eyes wide in shock and...confusion?

"Harry, it's me: Daphne. What's wrong with..." She trailed off, her already wide eyes growing even wider in horror, as a sickening realisation flickered through her mind.

"You're...you're not Harry, are you?" She whispered, not once breaking eye contact with the emerald, and GOLD, eyed wizard. Said wizard's own eyes widened by a fraction, before narrowing as he grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her in the direction of an empty classroom.

"What are you-" She began, only to be silenced by a deathly glare from _Harry_ , who pulled open the down and tugged her inside. Once the door was shut and locked, Daphne pulled herself free from the imposter's grip and quickly backed away, wand out and aimed at the young man's head.

"Who the hell are you!" She demanded, her wand sparking angrily as he emotions ran rampant through her veins. "And what the hell have you done with Harry! I'm warning you, if you've hurt h-"

"Oh do cease you useless prattle, and you may learn something." Drawled _Harry_ , an oddly sinister smirk on his lips as he drummed his fingers lightly in the desk, clearly an old habit.

 _Dum dum dum dum_

 _Dum dum dum dum_

 _Dum dum dum dum_

"That sound," said Daphne, her eyes staring transfixed at the drumming digits. "Harry said he heard that sound before."

"Well of course he would." _Harry_ brushed off, his smirk still in place. "Harry is, was, me. Just as I am Harry. Although, I do have a certain dislike for the name. Well, you would too if that was your wife's nickname for you, even if the same wife then shoots you for trying to conquer the world."

Daphne just stared at his in confusion, shaking her head slightly as her wand hand began to shake slightly.

"I don't understand. How can Harry be you, if you are him? Just who are you?"

 _Harry_ abruptly stopped his drumming, as he placed his hands casually in his pocket. His manic smirk still on his face.

"You really want to know?"

Daphne nodded.

"I'm a Time Lord, a resident of the planet Gallifrey, located in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm over two thousand years old. I fought my own people to save my oldest friend and enemy, all to stop hell incarnate from descending on your world, thanks to the manipulations of the High Gallifreyan Council. By the use of my planet's technology, I sealed away my Time Lord consciousness into a small watch until it was time for my human self to open it and return me to my former glory."

Many thoughts whizzed through her mind, as she tried to cope with such insane information. One question, however, burned at the forefront of her mind, a question she couldn't stop herself from verbalising.

"But WHO are you, what is your name?"

 _Harry_ 's twisted, manic smirk blossomed into a full-blown grin, as he stretched his arms out dramatically.

"I...am...The Master!"

 **AN: Well, this was unexpected, wasn't it? Harry is now the Master, but Daphne Greengrass of all people has been 'included' in his little secret. What happens now? Who knows...apart from me that is. Hehehe.  
Anyway, as stated above, this story will become part of a connected universe containing Mad-Man with a Box and Mad-Man Reborn. In this instance, without his drums, Master!Harry will fall into the role of an anti-hero rather than hero or villain. This is only the first chapter, so make sure to let me know if you want to see more of **_**this**_ **TimeLord!Harry.  
Make sure to R&R and check out my profile if you're interested in seeing more of what I've written.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**


End file.
